


Разбитое сердце

by Kaname_Seiu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через пять лет после своей смерти Артур возвращается, чтобы освободить Камелот от гнета Гвиневры. Королева начала вторую войну против магов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбитое сердце

**Author's Note:**

> **Со-переводчик:** Аламарана
> 
> **Бетинг:** Azrael
> 
> **Предупреждение:** Пост-канон, OOC.
> 
> Персонажи принадлежат создателям сериала, право авторства остается за автором, право перевода - за мной.  
> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды.
> 
> Убедительная просьба ставить меня в известность, если у вас возникнет желание опубликовать текст на другом ресурсе.  
> Отзывам, предложениям и даже конструктивной критике я только рада :)

– Время пришло.

Едва он сжал пальцы на рукояти меча, безжалостным потоком нахлынули воспоминания. В этом был смысл… меч будто был его недостающей составляющей, и теперь, крепко держа его в руке, он вновь стал единым целым.

Женщина, что была рядом с ним и охраняла его глубокий сон, встретила его взгляд с грустной улыбкой.

– Ты король былого и грядущего, Артур Пендрагон. Тебе было суждено вернуться гораздо позже, но судьба, кажется, решила иначе. Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как ты сделал свой последний вздох.

Артур неверяще смотрел на нее. Он чувствовал окружающий его запах свежей травы, дыхание теплого ветерка на своем лице и видел страдающий взгляд Мерлина, умоляющего не покидать его. Будто прошло всего несколько секунд, несколько ударов сердца.

Но женщина вновь встретила его взгляд с загадочной непоколебимостью.

– Над твоими землями нависла новая угроза. Она отравляет их. Тебе дарован второй шанс,  восстанови равновесие. Победишь зло – сможешь остаться и прожить жизнь смертного, а потом вновь вернешься ко мне, ждать следующего зова.

Яростный смех болью обжег горло Артура.

– Так жизнь – это награда?

Она с любопытством посмотрела на него.

– А чем еще она может быть?

Артур тяжело сглотнул.

– И сколько у меня времени, чтобы все исправить?

Она наклонила голову, словно прислушиваясь к неслышимому голосу, и медленно произнесла:

– Не время будет твоим противником. Я бы побеспокоилась о разбитом сердце.

Затем она встала на цыпочки и подарила ему целомудренный поцелуй. Ее губы были холодны – будто щеки коснулась снежинка.

– Скажи Мерлину, что Фрея передает привет.

Шепот эхом зазвенел в его ушах. Женщина исчезла вместе с туманом, а он остался один – там, где принял свою смерть.

***

Чем ближе становился замок, тем Артур старательнее прятал лицо под кольчужным капюшоном. Не стоило раньше времени оповещать обитателей замка о своем скором возвращении. Некоторые новости стоит доносить лично.

Но Артур совершенно не ожидал увидеть, как два рыцаря в красных королевских плащах грубо приставали к старой женщине. Они вцепились в ее хрупкие руки и бесцеремонно трясли ее, при этом ее ноги едва доставали до земли. Она звала на помощь, но все прохожие отводили взгляд. Все, кроме Артура.

– Вы что делаете? – рявкнул он, сдергивая капюшон.

Младший из рыцарей замахнулся было на него, но Артур с легкостью избежал удара и вывернул его руку за спину. Он не знал этого рыцаря – да и хорошо, что не знал. Он бы постыдился держать такого на службе Камелота.

Второй рыцарь, постарше, но такой же незнакомый, смерил Артура внимательным взглядом и в то же мгновение отпустил женщину.

– Господи боже, это же король Артур, – выдохнул он.

Над рынком повисла зловещая тишина.

Старая женщина первая медленно преклонила колени. Затем, один за другим, люди тоже опустились на землю. Даже рыцарь, которого Артур держал в захвате, дернулся и, едва его отпустили, пал ниц.

Все смотрели на него со слезами на глазах. Некоторые сложили ладони вместе – будто их молитвы наконец были услышаны.

Артур поклонился в ответ и, как подобает королю, сам преклонил колени перед своими людьми. Но во всем этом действе было не просто уважение и почтение. Его по какой-то причине обожествили, и вряд ли это было связано только с воскрешением из мертвых.

Его люди выглядели изможденными – словно прошедшими тяжелое испытание. Они искали спасения.

Их лица озарились надеждой, сияющей на фоне страха и мрачного отчаяния. Артур мог только гадать, что за проклятие поразило Камелот, что его народ, сильный и процветающий, сгорбился под гнетом нужды. Но что бы ни представляла собой эта напасть, она оказалась настолько сильна, что вызвала его из мира духов.

Артур выпрямился и подошел к пожилой женщине, помог ей подняться и, поддерживая за локоть, повернулся к преклонившим колени рыцарям.

– Какое преступление может оправдать столь вопиющее превышение полномочий?

Услышав в ответ лишь бессвязный лепет, Артур рявкнул:

– Вы заставляете ждать своего короля!

Младший рыцарь, который даже сейчас подчинялся его приказам без особой охоты, ткнул пальцем в женщину.

– Она обвиняется в колдовстве! Нас поразил страшный недуг, она проболела две недели, но осталась жива. В ее возрасте, с ее здоровьем, как она могла так долго бороться с болезнью, если ей не помогала магия… сир? – с опозданием, но все же он проявил почтение.

Артура практически трясло от сдерживаемой ярости.

– Вам чрезвычайно повезло, что я первым остановил вас. Приведи вы эту женщину к королеве, вас бы обоих заковали в колодки. Королева Гвиневра не терпит необоснованных обвинений и не проявляет жалости к тем, кто творит такие бесчинства.

Оба рыцаря в недоумении смотрели на него, в воздухе повисло странное напряжение.

Женщина наконец-то разрядила ситуацию.

– Для меня будет честью, мой король, проводить вас до замка, если вас не смутит мой медленный шаг.

Артур ответил ей мягкой улыбкой и подал руку. Люди восприняли это как разрешение встать с колен и выстроились позади них.

И так вышло, что Артур оказался во главе процессии, следовавшей из нижнего города в замок.

Безошибочный запах гари ударил в нос, когда они вошли во двор, и увидели ряд все еще дымящихся костров.

Артур застыл. Должно быть объяснение, что же заставило его жену пойти на столь крайние меры.

Когда-то, во время своего царствования, он рассказал Мерлину и Гвиневре, как по приказам его отца людей сжигали на кострах. Насколько бесчеловечной была эта казнь, не сравнимая по своей жестокости с другими видами наказаний. Они пришли к согласию, что с этого дня ни один человек не будет сожжен на костре, какое бы тяжкое преступление он не совершил.

Волнение людей выдернуло Артура из воспоминаний. Всполохи ярко-красных плащей замелькали перед глазами. Артур почувствовал, что губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке при виде знакомого рыцаря.

– Сэр Леон! Сколько времени прошло! Мне, наверное, стоит удивиться, что ты так быстро поседел, с твоей-то гривой?

Леон не улыбнулся. Он стоял как громом пораженный – словно при виде привидения. Другого объяснения его реакции не было.

Артур сократил разделявшее их расстояние, чтобы обнять старого друга, но так как Леон остался стоять на месте, будто копье проглотив, то просто приветственно похлопал его по плечу.

А потом Артур заметил едва заметные движения, выдавшие смятение его самого верного рыцаря. Пальцы Леона были разведены и нависли точно над рукоятью меча; он замер, готовый атаковать.

Артур различил агрессивные телодвижения и внезапно понял, что Леон собирался задержать его. Он бы уже сделал это – мешала толпа за спиной короля.

И в сотый раз за день Артур задался вопросом, что же такое случилось в Камелоте после его смерти, что даже сэр Леон, верный королю до последнего вздоха, смотрел на него сейчас с подозрением.

Артур мысленно успокоился и тут же расслабился, свободно держа руки по бокам, – так чтобы рыцари поняли, что он пришел с миром.

Леон слегка кивнул, словно принимая его поражение, и сказал:

– Ее Величество примет вас сейчас же.

*** 

Артура проводили в тронный зал, его сопровождал конвой из двух рыцарей. Будто он был каким-то заключенным, и его ждал суд, а не радостная встреча с супругой после долгой разлуки.

Гвиневра осталась сидеть на троне, когда он перешагнул порог зала. Ее охраняли два рыцаря… сэр Бедивир и сэр Лукан. Воины из старой гвардии его отца – они стойко придерживались своих идеалов и так и не смирились с реформами Артура.

Артур обвел взглядом рыцарей, которые присутствовали в зале, и с огорчением отметил, что ни Гвейна, ни Персиваля, ни Гаюса или Мерлина не было здесь.

Наконец, когда его подвели к королеве, и он посмотрел на свою возлюбленную, с которой не надеялся встретиться вновь, Артур смог только волнительно выдохнуть:

– Гвиневра.

Она вздрогнула и тут же подала рыцарям знак, который он знал слишком даже хорошо.

На его плечи легли сильные руки и заставили пасть на колени.

И только тогда Гвиневра поднялась с трона.

Артур вздернул подбородок и встретился с ней взглядом – она медленно приближалась. Темно-синее платье; корона, сияющая в солнечных лучах; четкое эхо шагов; непроницаемое выражение лица.

Она остановилась в шаге от него, возвышаясь в полный рост, и протянула руку к его лицу.

Артур прикрыл глаза, ожидая ласкового прикосновения, но ее пальцы крепко вцепились в его подбородок. Она поворачивала его лицо, разглядывая.

– Что это за колдовство? – с холодной яростью в голосе спросила Гвиневра.

– Это я, Гвиневра. Это не обман, – настойчиво заявил Артур, перехватывая ее руку, но она вырвалась и отвернулась. – Меня послали обратно, потому что Камелот нуждается во мне. _Ты_ нуждаешься.

Артур стал быстро думать. Что могло убедить ее в искренности его слов?

Проблеск воспоминания вовремя мелькнул на поверхности его памяти.

– Ты помнишь, что сказала мне, когда я сделал тебе предложение? «От всего сердца».

Гвиневра тут же развернулась, прикрыв рот дрожащей ладошкой.

– Это я, Гвиневра, – сказал Артур, постаравшись вложить в эти слова всю любовь к своей жене.

Она тихо всхлипнула и задрожала.

– Артур? – ее голос сорвался.

Она рухнула рядом с ним и, приблизившись, прижалась своим лбом к его.

– Мне так хочется верить, что ты правда вернулся, но мы должны знать наверняка, – прошептала она. – Магия заставляет нас принимать желаемое за действительное. Она крадет воспоминания, вносит хаос в наши мысли и искажает наши сердца. Магия мастерски плетет ложь, и мы должны вовремя пресекать ее воздействие.

Гвиневра жестом подозвала одного из стражей, и вскоре в ее руках появилась маленькая, обитая бархатом шкатулка.

– После твоей… _смерти_ мы достали это из хранилища, – с легкой улыбкой она извлекла изящный серебряный кулон. – Магия долго строила козни за нашими спинами, но он покажет нам ее истинное лицо.

Артур смотрел на него с возрастающим страхом. Во время Великой чистки король объявил этот кулон единственным оружием, которое с максимальной точностью может определить использующего магию.

Это был истинный детектор магии.

Но даже по меркам отца цена истины была слишком высока. В последние годы своего правления он прибегал к его использованию исключительно при решении самых щепетильных вопросов, касаемых предательства. Ведь в конечно итоге проверяемый погибал, независимо был ли виновен или все же нет. Незадолго до прибытия Мерлина в Камелот Гаюс убедил своего короля запереть его в хранилище.

– Нужно всего лишь прижать его к твоей коже. Если ты действительно мой муж, он окрасится белым.

Гвиневра лгала. Все было далеко не так просто. Он видел, как обвиняемых охватывала агония, едва проклятая подвеска касалась их кожи. Длительность пытки равнялась времени горения свечи. В конце кулон становился либо белым, либо обвиняюще золотым.

Артур помнил мужчин, женщин и детей, которые умирали от пытки раньше, чем им был вынесен окончательный вердикт.

Но прежде чем он успел возразить, Гвиневра прижала кулон к его затылку, придерживая, чтобы он плотно соприкасался с кожей.

Артур взвыл – огненные лезвия пронзили все его нутро.

Его разрывала невыносимая боль, одна волна шла за другой, смывая все чувства и воспоминания, оставляя после себя лишь литанию из нескольких слов: « _пожалуйста-пусть-это-закончится_ ».

И произошло чудо.

Волна успокаивающего холода погасила охватившее его кости пламя, и агония пошла на спад. Грудь все еще стягивало от невидимых пут, было тяжело дышать, но сознание прояснилось.

Боль стала достаточно терпимой, чтобы он снова мог воспринимать происходящее: он слышал, как Гвиневра то напевала, то ласково шептала, баюкая его.

Но Артур не мог позволить себе расслабиться – не сейчас, когда ее ладонь прижимала орудие пытки к его коже.

Артур никак не мог понять, что же случилось с его женой после его смерти. Неужели приспешники Морганы снова решили атаковать Камелот? Ничто другое не могло дать объяснения столь сильной подозрительности Гвиневры.

В последние годы его правления магия была не безликим врагом. Она не была врагом вообще. Была лишь женщина, которая использовала магический дар в своих попытках захватить крепость и прервать род Пендрагонов – и делала она это далеко не в магических целях.

В их войне не было ничего необычного… это было просто соперничество претендентов в борьбе за трон – и какими бы возвышенными мотивами Моргана не пыталась оправдать свою жестокость, все было именно так. Артур не мог вспомнить, чтобы в соседних королевствах престолонаследие сопровождалось такой кровавой распрей меж членами семьи.

Это было страшное и тяжелое время, но Артур никогда не считал, что Моргана в своих заговорах действует от имени всех волшебников королевства. Мерлин, как никто другой, доказал, что магия сама по себе не враждебна им. Почему же сейчас Гвиневра так крепко цепляется за этот проклятый кулон?

Это была не его жена. Незнакомая женщина держала его, пока он кричал, моля прекратить истязание. Она была фальшивкой, а не он. И осознание этого ранило сильнее обжигающего пламени детектора магии.

Боль стала сносной – кажется, он сможет даже остаться в живых после этого испытания. Да, только если вердикт не окрасится золотым светом. Что же, как не магия вернула его обратно? Сейчас она текла по его жилам – так же, как текла и по жилам Мерлина.

Новая целительная волна накрыла его, и Артур вздрогнул от знакомого ощущения. Это было похоже на…

« _Мерлин_?» – мысленно позвал его Артур – так громко, как смог. Это было глупо. И смешно.

Вместо ответа последовала еще одна волна – и как раз вовремя. Боль исчезла вместе с кулоном.

Неудивительно, но он окрасился белым цветом.

Гвиневра тут же оказалась на его коленях, обняв его так крепко, как раньше бы никогда при свидетелях не посмела. И расплакалась. Артур хотел погладить ее по волосам, но мешалась корона.

Но вскоре королева вспомнила про присутствующих и взяла себя в руки, поднялась сама и помогла встать Артуру. Затем представила его рыцарям, которые, наконец, признали своего короля и поклонились.

Гвиневра присела в реверансе – она не делала его с тех пор, как они поженились, и смерила его гордым взглядом, будто никогда не сомневалась, что он выдержит истязание.

Блеск в ее глазах был знаком. Такой же блеск Артур видел в глазах своего отца и своей сестры.

Безумие.

***

Гвиневра послала за лекарем, и это было очень кстати. Плата за пытки оказалась слишком высока. Он чувствовал себя избитым до полусмерти, будто на его теле не осталось ни одного живого места. Он все еще плохо двигался, а посттравматические толчки все еще сотрясали позвоночник.

_Болело_ все – тело, разум, душа. Только Гаюс мог излечить такие глубокие раны. А когда появится Гаюс, за ним точно придет и Мерлин.

Артур всерьез не мог поверить, что Мерлин до сих пор не объявился. Перед глазами все еще сверкали отблески его заклинаний, которые облегчили его пытки и спрятали под белым светом невиновности следы магического воскрешения. Это было не предположение и далеко не плод его воображения – если Мерлин мог врываться в его сны на расстоянии в несколько лиг, чтобы передать важное сообщение, он может сделать и это.

Наверное, Гаюс послал его на рассвете за травами, а Мерлин беззаботно заснул под каким-нибудь дубом. А когда боль короля потревожила его сон, использовал свои магические силы, а сейчас, когда пытки закончились, мчится обратно в замок. Но солнце исчезло за горизонтом, а Мерлин еще не прибежал.

Но где бы Мерлин не задерживался, Гаюс-то точно знает, где носит его ученика.

Но не Гаюс вошел в зал мгновение спустя. Это была Нара – ассистентка Гаюса; Артур помнил ее с детства. Из-за брака и рождения детей она так и не окончила свой курс ученичества. Нара специализировалась на припарках и зельях, но что более важно – она всегда искренне улыбалась своим пациентам.

И сегодняшний день не был исключением.

Время украсило ее волосы серебряными прядями, лицо – морщинами, но она поприветствовала его той же доброй улыбкой.

– Ваше Величество, я рада видеть вас, – она поклонилась.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Нара. Неужели Гаюс все же отошел от дел, переехал в деревню, как постоянно всем обещал?

Нара едва заметно сжала свою сумку с медицинскими принадлежностями, но тут же ее отпустила и грустно посмотрела на него.

Артур резко выдохнул. Он, конечно, знал, что Гаюс был уже в годах, но все же его уход стал для него неожиданностью.

– Как же… он…

Любопытно, но Нара при этом взглянула на Гвиневру.

Артур тоже повернулся к жене. По спине пробежал озноб, когда Гвиневра смерила его ответным взглядом, полным холодной решимости, и положила ладонь на его плечо:

– Помнишь, когда в Камелот пришел охотник, Гаюса едва не сожгли на костре? Я бросилась к тебе и сказала, что охотник лгал, что Гаюс был невиновен, и в самый последний момент ты остановил казнь. Но если бы ты тогда знал, что охотник был прав – что Гаюс не только использовал магию, но еще прикрывал других волшебников, ты бы его казнил, да?

Темная злость заворочалась внутри Артура при воспоминании, как он едва не предал человека, который постоянно присматривал за ним и его отцом.

– Да, казнил бы, – прошептал Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Но я был молод и отравлен ненавистью и страхами отца.

– Может быть, его ненависть и страхи были оправданы.

Артуру показалось, будто земля ушла из-под ног. Даже в самых диких своих предположениях он не мог вообразить, что его жена будет симпатизировать и даже поддерживать радикальные взгляды его отца.

– И в итоге, – продолжила она. – Его самый близкий и самый доверенный советник не только использовал магию, но и приютил самого могущественного волшебника королевства, пряча его прямо под носом у короля, под боком его сына.

Артур покачал головой, проясняя мысли, но все равно не мог понять, о чем она говорит.

– Во-первых, Мерлина никто не прятал у меня под боком – отец сам назначил его моим слугой. Он хотел, чтобы около меня был человек, которому я мог доверить свою жизнь. И во-вторых…

– Но в этом и суть, – с яростью перебила Гвиневра. – Ему нельзя было доверять. С ним твоя жизнь постоянно была в опасности!

– Мерлин с помощью магии спасал меня столько раз, что и припомнить сложно, Гвиневра, – тут же парировал Артур. – Я даже не знаю, сколько подвигов он совершил. Зато я точно знаю, что без него, я успел бы тысячу раз погибнуть! И я не сомневаюсь, что и они с Гаюсом использовали магию, чтобы помочь мне и Камелоту! Они всегда были преданы нам.

– Так где же они были, когда моего отца убили _из-за_ магии, когда моего брата _убила_ магия? Почему я прожила столько дней как марионетка Морганы, исполняя ее злые прихоти? Где они были, Артур, когда ты умирал?  – всхлипнула Гвиневра.

Артур взял ее за дрожащие плечи и присел, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

– Даже магия имеет свои пределы. Но я знаю, что когда Моргана отравила твой разум, именно Мерлин выяснил это и сообщил мне, а Гаюс направил нас к волшебнице, которая спасла тебя.

Артур тяжело сглотнул и продолжил.

– А когда я был при смерти, Мерлин сам пытался довезти меня до острова, хотя я говорил ему, что его магия не сможет меня спасти. Он не хотел это признавать. Он сделал все, что было его в силах, но этого оказалось _недостаточно_. Перед смертью я поблагодарил его от всего сердца, потому что никогда и никому не был настолько признателен. Я не виню Мерлина или Гаюса в своей смерти. И ты не должна.

Гвиневра высвободилась из его рук и вздернула подбородок.

– Да, винила – и буду винить. Твое доброе сердце ослепляет тебя, Артур, и предатели всегда находили к тебе подход, чтобы уверить тебя в своей лжи. Ты был предан Морганой и Агровейном, Гаюсом и этой подколодной змеей – твоим слугой. Я молча это терпела, так как знала, что ты не будешь меня слушать. Но сейчас я готова все высказать и не собираюсь молчать только, чтобы потакать твоим капризным прихотям.

Артур не мог поверить, что его жена могла сказать подобное. Он отвернулся, заметив, что Нара отошла достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать разговора королевской четы. Его кровь заледенела, когда он вспомнил, как она отреагировала на его вопрос про Гаюса.

Артур сделал шаг к Гвиневре, и видимо что-то в выражении его лица встревожило стоявшего поблизости Леона. Он мгновенно оказался за спиной королевы, словно она нуждалась в его защите.

– Что случилось с Гаюсом?

– Он мертв, – просто ответила Гвиневра.

Артур сделал к ней еще один шаг, а она демонстративно скрестила руки на груди.

– Он был сожжен за свои грехи, – без сожалений добавила Гвиневра.

Сердце Артура остановилось. Если Гаюс был казнен, значит Мерлин…

Он думал, что это Мерлин исцелил его боль и превратил золотое сияние в белое, но, может быть, он просто принимал желаемое за действительное?

– Мерлин. Что ты сделала с Мерлином?

Гвиневра холодно смотрела на него. Вспышки ярости погасли, оставив на ее лице лишь безмятежное спокойствие – и эта ледяная маска пугала еще сильнее. Артур посмотрела на Леона, но он отвел взгляд.

– Во имя короны _ответь_! Мерлин жив? – потребовал Артур, схватив ее за локоть. Леон грубо отпихнул его, Артур ответил тем же, но Гвиневра примирительно развела их, призывая успокоиться. Она смерила их снисходительным взглядом, будто они были поссорившимися братьями.

– Тише, Артур. Ты слишком много думаешь. На твою долю выпало нелегкое испытание, и ты должен отдохнуть. Лекарь проводит тебя до покоев и осмотрит, после чего ты должен выспаться.

Она говорила с ним, будто с маленьким ребенком, нуждающимся в умиротворении и комфорте.

Но сейчас больше всего Артур хотел выбить ответы на свои отчаянные вопросы – из Гвиневры, Леона или еще кого-нибудь – и не избежит темницы. Артур сделал глубокий вздох и постарался собраться с мыслями.

– Я сделаю, как ты просишь, но сначала ответь на мой вопрос. Мерлин жив? – спокойно спросил он.

– Да, – ответила Гвиневра.

Артур полагал, что хорошо знает свою жену, но это было далеко не так; сейчас же, когда безумие изменило ее до неузнаваемости, он вообще не мог определить, солгала она или нет. Но зато он хорошо знал Леона – его рыцарь остался прежним. Выражение его лица говорило, что королева не солгала.

Мерлин точно был жив – и за свою жизнь он заплатил страшной ценой. Артур с облегчением выдохнул. Пока его маг жив, была жива и надежда. Артур поклялся, что найдет его и спасет, – и неважно, каким образом.

Гвиневра подошла ближе, чтобы только он мог слышать ее слова.

– У меня остались дела, требующие моего внимания, и я не смогу прийти в наши покои сегодня ночью. Но обещаю, я вернусь с рассветом, и мы обо всем поговорим.

Она коснулась ладонью его щеки, и на какое-то мгновение стала прежней, любящей женой, которая искренне прошептала:

– Я люблю тебя, Артур. Я очень рада, что ты вернулся ко мне.

Затем Гвиневра оставила его одного. Артур почувствовал, как внутри все вспыхнуло от боли.

Нара оказалась рядом, и они вышли из зала вместе.

У него накопилось много вопросов, но стража, следовавшая за ними по пятам, вынуждала вести лишь светские беседы.

А в процессе осмотра Артур внезапно подумал, переехала ли она в комнаты, которые занимали Гаюс и Мерлин, – и слова самопроизвольно сорвались с языка:

– Я удивлен, что после того, что с Гаюсом… – Артур замолчал, не в силах закончить предложение. – Вы двое были так близки, я удивлен, что ты осталась в замке.

На миг она прекратила накладывать перевязь вокруг сожженной кожи и смерила его задумчивым взглядом.

– Вы никогда не спрашивали Гаюса, почему он решил остаться в Камелоте после Великой чистки? Его друзья и родные – те, кого он знал и любил, погибли в огне. Но он остался, потому что люди нуждались в нем. А теперь эти люди нуждаются во мне. _Ваши_ люди.

Артур с благодарностью кивнул, а Нара улыбнулась, сильно напоминая Гаюса. Именно такие люди, как она, превратили Камелот в достойное королевство, и он поклялся, что станет королем, которого его народ заслуживал. Его цитадель восстанет из грязи и засияет ярче солнца.

Нара погладила его перевязанное плечо.

– Все готово. А сейчас вам необходимо принять сонное зелье. Ваше тело многое вытерпело, даже если забыть про воскрешение.

Прищуренными глазами она посмотрела на перевязь; ее губы сжались в тонкую линию. Нара расстроилась,  безошибочно определив, что отпечаток на его шее является результатом истязания.

– Вам нужно отдохнуть, – сказала она. – Это поможет.

Артур раскрыл ладонь пошире, чтобы вместе с флаконом захватить и маленький клочок бумаги.

Они обменялись заговорческими улыбками, а затем Нара простилась с ним.

Артур проводил ее до порога, заодно приметив, что его покои охраняла стража. И оставшись один, развернул послание.

«Сэр Персиваль сидит в западной камере. Он ответит на все ваши вопросы»

***

Артур дождался, когда замок погрузится в сон, и покинул покои под покровом ночи. Он положил снотворное в карман – может пригодиться.

Стража бодрствовала, охраняя выход из покоев, и Артур сбежал через окно, как делал много раз с помощью Мерлина. Хотя пользы от него было немного, чаще он все же мешался под ногами.

Странно, но путь в подземелья оказался свободен, а камеры никто не охранял. Наверное, этой ночью Нара не только его снабдила сонным зельем. Или же у него было гораздо больше союзников, чем он думал.

Артур завернул за последний угол, за которым должна была находиться камера Персиваля, и застыл как вкопанный.

Он бы никогда не признал своего друга в этом сгорбленном бородатом мужчине, сидящим за прутьями решетки. Дело было не в грязи и не в истощении – заключенных часто морили голодом – но в глазах. Это был потерянный взгляд, полный отчаяния и выдававший _годы_ заточения.

Но в отличие от людей из нижнего города, которые преклонили колени перед своим королем, Персиваль даже не посмотрел на Артура.

А когда поднял глаза, в них не было надежды.

Артур упал на колени, протянул руку через прутья и крепко сжал плечо своего друга.

Так они просидели некоторое время. Лицо Артура было мокрым от слез, когда Персиваль заговорил:

– Я нашел Мерлина около озера в тот день. Он был потрясен вашей смертью. Я дождался, когда его глаза перестанут сиять, потеплее закутал, и мы вернулись в Камелот.

Его слова были пропитаны горечью вины.

– Гаюс влил в него сонное зелье, а потом мы собрались в тронном зале, чтобы отметить церемонию престолонаследия. Королева провела несколько встреч за закрытыми дверьми. Я не знал о них, а потом все было кончено – так быстро, что я даже не понял, как это могло произойти. Клянусь, я не знал! – продолжал твердить Персиваль. Он не пытался оправдать себя в глазах короля, он искал прощения.

Артур должен был попытаться прекратить его мучения.

– Я верю тебе, Персиваль. Я верю тебе.

– А на рассвете Гаюса и Мерлина сожгли.

Артур замер, не в силах осознать смысл сказанного.

Мерлин не мог умереть, он был жив и ждал, когда король спасет его. Гвиневра же сказала… а Леон подтвердил…

А если он ошибся?

Мир вокруг начал исчезать; голова пошла кругом, когда Артур осознал, насколько важен был для него Мерлин.

Звуки вокруг слились в непрерывное жужжание, кровь отхлынула от лица, и когда Артур, кажется, готов был потерять сознание, его схватили за грудки и встряхнули, вернув обратно в реальность.

Персиваль повторял одни и те же слова – самые прекрасные слова на свете:

– Мерлин жив, Артур! Он жив! Он не умер, он жив!

Артур вцепился в плечи Персиваля, пытаясь сдержать скопившиеся в горле всхлипы. В конце концов, он порывисто выдохнул и кивком разрешил Персивалю продолжать.

– Мерлина охватило пламя, он кричал в агонии, пока не охрип, но его тело не сгорело. Пламя просто погасло, оставив его целым и невредимым. Затем королевская стража забрала его и спрятала в тайной темнице.

– Подожди, почему Мерлин не использовал магию, чтобы сбежать с костра? Почему не вызвал гром, молнии или не направил огонь на стражей? – Артур знал, что его слуга отличался излишним самопожертвованием, но это совсем выходило за рамки всяких приличий. Мерлин скорее спас бы Гаюса, но сам сгорел.

– После вашей смерти он изменился, – пояснил Персиваль. Его лицо стало отстраненным, словно ненавистное воспоминание вновь предстало перед его глазами. – Он не хотел бороться. Когда королева объявила его виновным в вашей гибели, он обвинил сам себя и был готов принять любое наказание. Он не знал, что Гаюса сожгут вместе с ним. В ночь, когда был вынесен приговор, его накачали лекарствами, и Мерлин пришел в сознание только, когда его привязали к столбу рядом с Гаюсом. А когда он полностью пришел в себя, то начал сопротивляться, его глаза светились золотом, но было слишком поздно. И тогда он окончательно сдался. Стражники заковали его в кандалы и увели.

– Господи, _Мерлин_ , – прошептал Артур, прикрыв рот дрожащей рукой.

Внутри него словно что-то оборвалось. Мысль о том, что на глазах Мерлина заживо сгорел человек, который был для него ближе отца, была невыносима. А принять то, что Мерлин сам был объят пламенем, вынужденный страдать, не имея возможности принять смерть, было вовсе немыслимо.

– Многое я узнал из рассказов очевидцев, – признался Персиваль. – Мне что-то подложили в еду, и я проснулся в тот день непозволительно поздно. Сэр Галахад разбудил меня и рассказал, что происходит. Мы выбежали во двор, но костры уже подожгли. В последующие дни я пытался незаметно выяснить, где держат Мерлина, но только приближенные королевы знали об этом. И держали рот на замке, даже Леон.

Они обменялись мрачными взглядами.

– Я притворялся, что ничего особенного не происходит, хотя все больше людей приговаривались королевой к смерти за колдовство, всего лишь по каким-то косвенным доказательствам. Я пытался подобраться к королеве всеми возможными способами, но она словно чувствовала, что мне нельзя доверять. И однажды ночью, через год после вашей смерти, я предложил Леону выпить в честь вашей памяти. Я влил в него целый кувшин вина, пока он не опьянел настолько, чтобы выдать мне то, что я хотел знать. Той же ночью я проник в подземелья Камелота и нашел Мерлина.

Персиваль облизнул губы и сглотнул, прежде чем заговорить снова. Его слова были бессвязны, а голос лишен эмоций – словно только таким образом он мог продолжить рассказ.

– Мерлин лежал там без охраны. А в ней и не было необходимости – он был пронзен мечом. Он лежал неподвижно и казался таким слабым и беспомощным. Я хотел вынести его тело, чтобы похоронить должным образом. Но когда я вытащил меч из его груди, Мерлин вздохнул и ожил. Его рана стала медленно затягиваться – меч всего лишь парализовал его. Они были не в силах избавиться от него и решили обездвижить. Я поднял его на руки и пошел к лестнице, но стража преградила мне путь. Сэр Бедивер внимательно следил за мной весь год и, заметив, как я поздно ночью покидаю покои Леона, собрал людей и проследовал за мной. Меня привели к королеве и приговорили к сожжению, но вмешался Леон. Кажется, это был последний раз, когда он выступил против воли своей королевы.

Артур заметил, что Персиваль говорил о Гвиневре как о «королеве»; не звал ее «моей леди» или «Ее Величеством» как раньше. Он пренебрег ее титулом, словно незначительным словом.

Артур испытал странное желание защитить ее.

– Может быть Гвиневрой манипулировали другие рыцари? После моей смерти она была подавлена горем, слаба и подвержена влиянию таких людей, как Бедивер или Лукан.

Но Персиваль покачал головой.

– Я не верю, что они использовали ее; я верю, что она сама использовала их. Да, ее переполняло горе, но был один-единственный способ справиться с ним. Обвинить кого-нибудь. Всех.

Артур должен был признать, что в словах его друга прозвучала неоспоримая правда. Подданные его королевства страдали под гнетом горя его жены.

И хотя Артур не мог примириться с тем, кем стала его любимая, более этого он не мог примириться,  в кого превратился его друг.

Персиваль был открытым человеком, с которым можно было легко подружиться. Артур никогда не слышал, чтобы Персиваль отзывался о ком-то плохо. Это было своего рода шуткой среди рыцарей… что такой крупный и внушительный мужчина может быть настолько добрым и любезным. Его даже прозвали «добродушным великаном».

Но сейчас ничего добродушного в нем не осталось – за исключением тех моментов, когда он говорил о Мерлине.

Мерлин!

Артур быстро вскочил на ноги.

– Ты сказал, что Мерлина держат в подземелье… я должен его освободить…

Персиваль схватил его за колени обеими руками, остановив.

– Нет, Артур. Надо действовать умнее.

– Но Мерлин…

Персиваль сжал его ноги сильнее.

– _Нет_. Ты знаешь, что случилось с Гвейном?

Артур замер на месте, боясь спросить, что же за новая напасть низверглась на его верного рыцаря.

– Мы бросились по следам Морганы, и наша беспечность нас погубила. Я виноват, что немедля не остановил Гвейна. Если ты хочешь спасти Мерлина и не оказаться за решеткой, как оказался я, ты должен придумать план.

Артур сжал кулаки, признавая, что Персиваль был прав. Боль от смерти Гвейна слилась воедино с болью от потери Гаюса. Она сконцентрировалась и будто бы равномерно разлилась по его плечам, придавливая своей тяжестью.

Артур заставил себя думать рационально. Ему нужны союзники.

– Ты знаешь, сколько рыцарей верны Гвиневре? Сколько готовы поддержать нас?

– Ее жажда мщения сильно сплотила их после вашей смерти, но тирания, затянувшаяся на долгие годы, стала их раздражать. Они навещали меня, приносили мне новости и еду. Сэр Галахад пришел сегодня, едва разнеслась весть о вашем возвращении. Он сказал, что скоро все изменится.

Любопытное замечание, если вспомнить, насколько подавлен был Персиваль, когда он пришел.

– Ты так не думаешь, – медленно заявил Артур; слова пеплом осели на языке.

Персиваль отвел взгляд и с большим трудом поднялся на ноги.

– Я просто думаю, что любовь к вашей жене может ослепить ваш разум.

Второй раз за день его обвиняли в слепоте и безволии, легкомысленной вере в людей. Это настолько разъярило Артура, что он хотел было отомстить за нанесенное оскорбление и набросится на обидчика.

Но дело было не в Персивале. Да, он _правда_ оказался в сложной ситуации. Он все еще любил свою жену и отчаянно хотел спасти ее от себя самой, но были законы и принципы, которые были гораздо важнее любви.

И вместо того, чтобы сорвать свой гнев на Персивале, Артур признал, что боится, хотя изо всех сил пытался скрыть свой страх. А Персиваль продолжил, словно его и не прерывали:

– Сэр Галахад, сэр Кей и сэр Дагонет поддержат вас. Есть еще пара новеньких, кто окончательно не определился…

Артур грустно рассмеялся:

– Да, кажется, мы с ними уже встречались сегодня.

– Но многие знают вас, помнят и чтят, – настаивал Персиваль. – Они пойдут за вами, даже если вы прикажете им выступить против своей королевы.

– А Леон? – не мог не спросить Артур, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.

Персиваль нерешительно покачал головой.

– Он не пойдет за вами. Он больше не ваш рыцарь, – медленно произнес он. – После казни Гаюса и заточения Мерлина Леон стал доверенным лицом королевы и самым ярым ее последователем. Сейчас, когда вы вернулись, он может поколебаться, но в конечном счете его преданность короне, королеве перевесит все остальное – даже голос разума.

Артур подозревал это, когда встретил своего старого друга. Леон может и не одобрять приказы Гвиневры, но он будет следовать за ней до самого конца. Он служил короне, а Гвиневра была законной правительницей Альбиона, и никакой чудесным образом воскресший король не вправе оспорить ее право на престол.

– Если вы сможете победить Леона, Лукана и Бедивера, остальные последуют за вами, – подвел итог Персиваль.

Артур мрачно кивнул. На прощание они похлопали друг друга по плечам, и Артур впервые обратил внимание, что Персиваль был заперт в очень тесной темнице. Видимо, его мысли отразились на лице.

– Здесь не так плохо. Иногда поздно ночью стражники выводят меня отсюда, поразмять ноги и подышать свежим воздухом, – покачал головой Персиваль.

Что-то вскипело в Артуре – это было то же самое чувство, что _поглотило_ его, когда он услышал, что Мерлин не использовал магию, чтобы освободить Камелот.

– Почему ты не сбежал? – гневно спросил Артур. – Ты мог справиться со стражей и уйти достаточно далеко прежде, чем прозвенел колокол…

– А стражники того и ждали, – со вздохом признал Персиваль. – Они бы даже не стали препятствовать мне, но они не понимали. Я должен был остаться, ради Мерлина.

Персиваль посмотрел на Артура так, словно только он мог его понять. И Артур _понимал_ , даже слишком хорошо.

– Я не мог уйти без Мерлина. Я не мог оставить его гнить здесь. Ведь это из-за меня он снова оказался в Камелоте. Я привез его обратно, хотя сомневаюсь, что он хотел возвращаться. Он не вернулся бы в замок без своего короля. Я остался. Это единственное, что я в силах сделать. Я остался с Гвейном до конца. Останусь и с Мерлином. Я заслужил это наказание.

– Нет, – заявил Артур; голос короля не дрогнул. – Ты не заслужил это наказание так же, как Мерлин не заслужил свое. Завтра я отдам все распоряжения и, когда стемнеет, вернусь за тобой. А затем мы _вместе_ освободим Мерлина. Даю слово.

Артур выпрямился в полный рост, надеясь, что Персиваль найдет в себе силы поверить в него.

После нескольких ударов сердца надежда забрезжила в глазах рыцаря. Слабая, но даже ее было достаточно.

– Тогда до завтра, _сир_ , – в конце концов, ответил Персиваль, впервые за весь разговор признав в Артуре своего короля.

***

Артур не мог заснуть. Он вертелся в постели, но события последнего дня не хотели его отпускать.

Предупреждение Фреи не давало ему покоя. Новая угроза, которая отравляла его земли, никак не была связана с последователями Морганы или соседними королевствами.

Это была Гвиневра.

Осознание разрывало его изнутри. Никогда, никогда он не мог представить, что зло, с которым он сражался, предстанет перед ним в образе его собственной жены. Его смерть стала исходом ее безумства и началом геноцида.

История повторялась вновь.

Вторая чистка снова началась из-за гибели члена королевской семьи. И люди снова будут страдать из-за правителя, который обернул свое горе оружием.

Но его отец и его жена были совершенно разными людьми. Они были разными во всем. И это обнадеживало. Артур верил, что сейчас, вернувшись к ней, он сможет исцелить разбитое сердце Гвиневры, очистить ее отравленный разум, успокоить ее ищущую мщения душу. Это займет время, но есть шанс, что она сможет свернуть с дороги, что проложил его отец.

Но это могло подождать, в первую очередь надо было позаботиться о Мерлине.

Он много раз вскакивал с постели, желая отправиться в подземелья, но останавливался, вспоминая данное Персивалю обещание.

Меньше всего он сейчас хотел попасться с поличным, отправиться на костер и второй раз погибнуть – с мыслью, что предал лучшего друга. Но и валяться на постели было невыносимо, когда Мерлин, жестоко пронзенный мечом, находился всего на несколько пролетов ниже. Артур повторял себе, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, если они посеют _единственный_ шанс на спасение Мерлина.

Нет, он должен сделать все правильно. И, к сожалению, единственно правильный путь предполагал быстрое и неожиданное нападение на защитников Камелота.

То что звалось государственным переворотом.

Артур знал, что не сможет освободить Мерлина, если не захватит Камелот. В отличие от Персиваля он не собирался лезть в подземелья один.

Он вернет своих людей и _свой_ престол. Только так Мерлин будет в безопасности.

Рыцари старой гвардии, включая Леона, будут ждать от него медленной и долгой осады престола – что он будет копить свои силы, постепенно наращивая пропасть меж его людьми и людьми его супруги, вести переговоры, искать компромиссы, дискутировать и начнет действовать, только когда дипломатия исчерпает себя.

Но он не заставит своих людей страдать из-за затяжной борьбы за престол, не будет делить своих подданных на своих и чужих. Они достаточно настрадались, живя в страхе, что за будущее их ожидает каждый божий день. Он не позволит сжигать людей во имя прихоти своей жены.

Артур не мог ждать более. Мерлин тоже – слишком долго он терпел муки агонии.

Артур должен действовать _немедля_. Собрать союзников, покорить врагов, освободить Камелот, а затем Мерлина.

Если он будет действовать быстро, верноподданные королевы не только не смогут его остановить, но и шанс, что они прознают о его планах, снизится в разы.

Завтра никто не посмеет оспорить его власть. Камелот снова будет принадлежать ему. И Мерлин – тоже.

Гвиневра вошла в спальню с первыми лучами солнца, с подносом в руках и светящейся улыбкой на лице.

– Я подумала, что мы могли бы позавтракать вместе, – она так светилась от счастья, что Артур почти поверил, что все вчерашние встречи были просто порождением его кошмаров.

Гвиневра поставила поднос на постель, затем расположилась рядом, прижимаясь к нему. Они ели в тишине в течение нескольких долгих минут. Артур предположил, что, возможно, он недооценил свою жену. Возможно сейчас, когда они остались вдвоем, он сможет достучаться до ее сознания и заставить выслушать его. Может быть, простой разговор сможет переломить ход событий и все его планы так и останутся всего лишь планами.

– Когда мы вчера разговаривали, ты признала, что Мерлин все еще жив, – сделал первый шаг Артур, следя за ее реакцией. Но она и глазом не моргнула. Просто неопределенно хмыкнула, откусывая кусочек фрукта.

– А где он? – этот вопрос он был вынужден задать при любом раскладе; она заподозрит неладное, если после вчерашнего разговора он не спросит об этом. Но сейчас, когда он обладал нужной информацией, его одолевало любопытно – насколько честна она будет с ним.

Гвиневра сделала глоток из своего кубка и отставила его, затем взяла его руки в свои. Она посерьезнела.

– Я знаю, ты хочешь верить, что в нем осталось что-то хорошее. Он преподнес себя с выгодной стороны, даже я это признаю, но ты никогда не знал, каков он на самом деле. Он использовал тебя, и нет ничего постыдного, чтобы признать это. Раньше или позже, но мы все стали заложниками его магии.

Артур не отводил взгляда, пока она все же не дала ответ:

– Я приговорила его к сожжению, – наконец призналась Гвиневра, – но магия не позволила огню дотронуться ни до одного волоса на его голове. У меня не осталось выбора; я изгнала его из королевства.

Артур был поражен, насколько легко она сплела ложь из правды. Не знай он, что было на самом деле, он бы даже не подверг сомнению ее слова. Он чувствовал отвращение.

Артур с трудом заставил себя и дальше держать ее руки в своих. От соприкосновения по коже побежали мурашки, а желудок взбунтовался – настолько спокойно слетал с ее языка рассказ о том, как она бросила Мерлина на съедение огню.

Артур проглотил застрявший в горле комок.

– А ты знаешь, что во время битвы именно Мордред смертельно ранил меня? А меч, которым он нанес удар, выковала Моргана?

Черты ее лица смягчились; она прикрыла рот ладонью.

– Моргана погибла от руки _Мерлина_ , – заявил Артур, акцентируя ее внимание на подвиге, свершенном его слугой. Он не понимал, как Гвиневра не может осознать, что обвиняет в его смерти человека, который всеми силами пытался защитить его.

Гвиневра смерила его бесстрастным взглядом.

– Я знаю, что это ты убил Мордреда. А твой слуга явился только тогда, когда стало слишком поздно, так?

Артур заметил, что она избегала называть Мерлина по имени.

– А знаешь ли ты, что им с Гаюсом было известно о пророчестве? – продолжила она. – Они не только знали, что тебе суждено было погибнуть от руки друида, но и знали о том, что этим друидом был именно Мордред. Они знали об этом еще, когда он был ребенком, а Моргана пыталась спрятать его от вашего отца. Знали, когда ты привел его в Камелот и посвятил в рыцари. Они тебе не говорили об этом, ведь так?

Артур вздрогнул, представив, как она узнала об этом. Она хотела огорошить его, заставить пересмотреть свое отношение к дорогим ему людям. Немного, но она все же преуспела.

Внезапно, многие события его прошлой жизни обрели новый смысл. Это объясняло, почему Мерлин опоздал, когда они спланировали вывести мальчика-друида из Камелота, почему Мерлин весь последний год тенью ходил за Мордредом, не спуская с него глаз. И почему Мерлин выглядел так, будто на его плечах лежала судьба целого королевства.

Он перестал улыбаться, зная, что смерть Артура приближается, и не зная, как предотвратить ее.

Почему Мерлин не рассказал о пророчестве? Он мог и не предупреждать его о Мордреде (хотя это тоже было не излишним). Хотя бы его ноша разделилась бы на двоих и стала не столь тяжкой.

– Дизиры ведь тоже сыграли не последнюю роль в твоей смерти, когда прислали тебе рунный камень. Мы уже собрали силы для нападения на храм старой религии, но раз ты вернулся, рыцари почтут за честь видеть тебя во главе войска. Наверное, ради этого ты вернулся назад – чтобы помочь мне избавить эти земли от зла.

Интересно, как же Гвиневра для себя объяснила его возвращение – все-таки, воскрешение из мертвых очень сильно попахивало колдовством. Возможно, вердикт кулона опроверг ее опасения.

Он встретил ее ободряющий взгляд и внутренне сжался.

Праведная ярость, горящая в ее глазах, была сродни пламени Морганы. Артур не сомневался, что она не жалеет о своих решениях. Она ими _гордилась_. Так же, как гордился его отец.

« _Кто ж знает, что творится у фанатика на уме?_ » – когда-то спросила она.

Проблема была в том, что он знал. Магия похитило все самое дорогое, что было у нее. Ее муж стал последней потерей в череде многих смертей.

Гвиневра потеряла отца и брата, Моргану и даже себя. Магия часто использовала ее, и неудивительно, что сейчас люди, которые практиковали магические искусства, в ее глазах превратились в носителей зла.

Артур мог бы понять ее чувства, но затем он вспомнил о Мерлине – о друге, который стольким пожертвовал ради него, которого вздернули на шест и предали огню. Вся жалость исчезла в мгновение ока, оставив после себя лишь опустошительный гнев, который он боялся принять.

Артур хотел подавить эмоции, но это оказалось не так-то просто. Он не должен был показывать перед ней свое смятение, если хотел спасти Мерлина. Но с притворством у него всегда были проблемы. Иногда его спасало дипломатическое молчание, но скрыть свои мысли получалось не всегда.

Моргана, Мерлин и Гвиневра были мастерами лжи. Они лгали с улыбкой на лице. Если он хотел выйти из этой битвы победителем, он должен стать лучше их.

Артур поднес ладонь жены к своим губам, а затем крепко ее обнял, прижимая к себе, пока она рассказывала про банкет, который состоится вечером в честь его возвращения.

*** 

Когда Артур вышел из своих покоев, то обнаружил, что охрана исчезла и теперь он мог передвигаться по замку без надзирателей, следящих за каждым его шагом. Довольно удачное начало дня.

Он зашел к Наре, якобы чтобы она удостоверилась, что ожог заживает как надо. На деле же Артур нуждался в ее помощи. К  счастью, Нара с радостью провела его в кладовую и снабдила сонным зельем, которое весьма скоро ему пригодится.

Потом Артур направился на тренировочное поле. Было приятно снова скрестить мечи с рыцарями – он тосковал по тренировкам, и, судя по всему, многим воинам тоже не хватало азарта, который приносило в поединок участие короля. После того, как он уложил на лопатки десятого соперника, Артур почувствовал себя просто великолепно.

Он видел, как тает неуверенность в глазах большинства рыцарей, пока они сражались с ним или стояли в стороне, наблюдая, как Артур превосходит их собратьев – словно они, наконец, поняли, что это действительно был _он_ , что король Артур вернулся в Камелот.

Уверенность Артура в том, что у него получится собрать достаточно союзников, необходимых для реализации его плана, в сто крат возросла.

После тренировки сэр Галахад задержался, и Артур воспользовался шансом, выразив ему признательность за то, что тот оказался таким верным другом Персивалю.

– Я вообще хороший друг, – охотно согласился Галахад, многозначительно посмотрев на Артура.

Артур ответил ему открытым честным взглядом, прямо спросив:

– Могу я считать вас своим другом?

Его прямота, как и надеялся Артур, привела Галахада в восторг:

– После вашей смерти Круглый Стол распустили. Больше всего на свете я хотел бы снова за ним оказаться, мой лорд.

Артур выслушал его ответ очень внимательно, но не ответил ни кивком, ни каким-либо иным действием, которое со стороны могло бы быть интерпретировано как заключение союза.

Вместо этого он покинул тренировочное поле после того, как Галахад предложил ему пройтись по заброшенному коридору на пятом этаже, когда Артур закончит с доспехами.

Артур так и сделал, надеясь переговорить с Галахадом без свидетелей, но к своему удивлению обнаружил, что в коридоре он не один – его поджидали семь рыцарей. Галахад, Кей, Дагонет, Гарет, Паламед, Ламорак и Алимер присягнули ему там же, встав на колено и поцеловав его кольцо, прежде чем Артур успел хоть что-либо сказать.

Чувство благодарности переполняло Артура. И оно только усилилось, когда он узнал, что рыцари уже сделали за него часть работы, заручившись поддержкой наиболее влиятельных стражников. Тех самых стражников, что покинули свои посты прошлой ночью, когда Артур навещал Персиваля в подземелье.

Они стояли вокруг Артура, слушая, как тот излагает наметки плана на грядущую ночь.

Рыцари поделились с ним советами и опасениями, и спустя некоторое время родилась более продуманная схема действий.

В полдень они разошлись, и Артур чувствовал себя увереннее, чем когда-либо.

***

Пир был пышным и шумным, словно у людей Камелота долгие годы не было повода для такого мероприятия. Повара превзошли сами себя, приготовив все любимые кушанья Артура; были танцы, жонглеры, шуты и песни.

О более подходящей атмосфере нельзя было и мечтать. Заразившись общим настроением, сторонники Гвиневры расслабились и присоединились к празднеству.

Рыцари Артура рассредоточились по залу, заняв позиции рядом со своими жертвами. Галахад и Кей стояли по обе стороны от Лукана, в то время как Паламед и Ламорак окружили Бедивера. Дагонет и Гарет были заняты тем, что держались друг за друга и отпускали грязные шутки, судя по медленно краснеющему лицу Леона, и Артур мог только надеяться, что их пьяный бред – всего лишь игра. Он предупредил всех, чтобы они держались подальше от выпивки и были наготове.

Алимер ушел, захватив с собой кувшин особо крепкого эля, чтобы предложить этот освежающий напиток тем несчастным стражникам, что были вынуждены дежурить в такой прекрасный вечер. Точнее, тем стражникам, с которыми могли возникнуть проблемы.

Сам Артур был подле королевы – несмотря на то, что пир был дан в его честь, большинство взглядов следило именно за ней. Гвиневра была в своей стихии, сияя так же ярко, как и раньше. Но Артур не мог не обратить внимание на мелкие, едва уловимые изменения в том, как относились к королеве ее подданные.

Он отметил, как напрягались слуги, которые прислуживали ей; как один из них испуганно сжался, пролив на пол пару капель вина. Как лорды и их супруги вели с королевой разговор, подбирая слова куда тщательней, чем при Утере. С какой надеждой все они: и прислуга, и знать – смотрели на него.

Артур осознал, что люди больше не любили свою королеву – они боялись ее. Это удивило его больше, чем должно было.

Артур поднялся, чтобы произнести заключительный тост – это был сигнал, которого ждали его рыцари.

Пока Артур говорил о Камелоте и идеалах, которые здесь проповедовали, о возвращении и втором шансе, он краем глаза отмечал события, которые разворачивались в зале.

То, что он собирался сделать, не соответствовало его кодексу поведения – на самом деле, это шло вразрез со всеми принципами, в которые он верил.

Но он не имел права задумываться о моральной стороне избранного метода – только не сейчас, когда судьбы Мерлина и всего королевства висели на волоске. Конечная цель была благородной, несмотря на то, что в средствах, которые Артур планировал использовать, благородства было мало.

– За Камелот! – громко провозгласил Артур, в то время как наиболее приближенные к королеве рыцари опрокинули свои бокалы, выпив растворенное в вине сонное зелье.

Артур занял свое место и повернулся к жене, чтобы коснуться ее кубка краем своего. Она улыбнулась и произнесла: «За Камелот», прежде чем поднести вино к губам.

Артур сделал огромный глоток, чтобы успокоить нервы, и вздрогнул, когда ладонь Гвиневры легла на его бедро, скрытая от всех широким столом.

– Будьте готовы, мой лорд. Я надеялась на более уединенную встречу. В конце концов, прошлой ночью мы были лишены этого удовольствия, – прошептала она ему на ухо.

– Я готов, если готова ты, – озорно улыбаясь, ответил Артур и взял ее за руку.

Его рыцари покидали зал, выводя своих сонных жертв в коридор. Вскоре все ключевые члены неприятельского лагеря окажутся лежащими без сознания в подземельях.

Кроме одного.

Артур проводил Гвиневру, которой становилось все хуже с каждым шагом, в королевские покои. Он подсыпал ей изрядную дозу зелья, которую он сохранил прошлой ночью.

Артуру была невыносима мысль о том, чтобы заключить ее в тюрьму, и все же он не мог рисковать – Гвиневра не должна была проснуться, пока он не освободит Мерлина. По крайней мере, она будет в своей постели, хоть дверь в ее покои и будет охранять доверенный стражник.

Артур уложил ее на кровать, укрыв одеялом, восхитившись, какой невинной и юной она выглядела. Трудно было поверить, что именно она стала источником страданий для стольких людей.

Она больна, напомнил себе Артур. Здесь нет ее вины, ведь безумие – это не осознанный выбор.

Почему-то от этой мысли лучше ему не стало.

Артур повернулся и вышел. У него было мало времени.

***

– Удивлен, что я пришел? – спросил Артур, открывая дверь в камеру Персиваля в точном соответствии с предусмотренным планом временем.

– Невероятно рад, сир, – ответил Персиваль, одобрительно хлопнув его по спине.

Артур расставил стражников на всех стратегически важных точках, а большинство рыцарей отправил в оружейную – на тот случай, если к утру события примут неблагоприятный оборот.

Но Галахад присоединился к нему и Персивалю в путешествии по подземельям. Персиваль показывал дорогу, поскольку только он знал, куда они направлялись.

Когда они спустились на несколько пролетов, Персиваль резко остановился.

За столом сидели двое стражников и играли в кости. Сердце Артура забилось быстрее. Это означало, что они подобрались очень близко к тому месту, где держали Мерлина.

Шокированные стражники застыли на месте, переводя взгляды с Персиваля на Галахада, а затем уставившись на Артура. Артур оттеснил Персиваля, выйдя вперед; его меч блестел в свете факелов.

– Дайте дорогу, – приказал Артур, ежесекундно ожидая, что они выхватят оружие. Будет довольно непросто обезвредить их, если они успеют дотянуться до дротиков, но Артур меньше всего хотел убивать собственных подданных.

К его великой радости, стражники мгновенно повиновались, поклонившись ему.

Учитывая их растерянные взгляды и тот факт, что они не принадлежали к близким подданным Гвиневры, Артур задался вопросом, знали ли они вообще, кого бдительно охраняли.

Тем не менее, в этом был определенный смысл. Для королевы было гораздо лучше, если они оставались в неведении относительно своего узника и не были связаны с ней в глазах общественности.

Кажется, с тех пор, как была совершена последняя попытка освободить Мерлина, она весьма поумнела.

И все же им нельзя было доверять. Артур отобрал все их оружие и велел Галахаду поместить их под стражу до утра.

Стражники послушно проследовали за Галахадом вверх по лестнице.

Персиваль ускорил шаг, обогнув стол, и свернул направо. Артур следовал за ним по пятам, но рыцарь неожиданно снова резко остановился рядом с пустой комнатой.

Персиваль осветил все углы комнаты факелом и испустил яростный рык.

– Его нет! Раньше его держали здесь!

Кажется, его жена решила перестраховаться. Мерлина перевели в другую камеру.

– Он может быть где угодно! Его вообще может не быть в замке, – горестно возвестил Персиваль – было видно, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не вдарить кулаком по стене. – Этих стражников могли оставить там просто так, чтобы заставить всех, кто собрался повторить мою выходку, поверить, что они на правильном пути, что он все еще здесь!

Пока Персиваль нервно мерял шагами камеру, Артура охватило удивительное спокойствие.

– Мерлин, ты должен отвести нас к себе, – громко скомандовал Артур.

Персиваль повернулся и уставился на него так, словно король лишился рассудка, но в следующее мгновение перед ними возник сияющий шар света. Он был точь-в-точь похож на тот, что однажды вывел Артура из пещеры под лесом Балора, в котором он искал цветок смерти.

Артур запрокинул голову назад, рассмеявшись громко и искренне, а Персиваль благоговейно вознес хвалу всем существующим богам.

Они последовали за светом, уходя все глубже и глубже под землю, пока не вошли в пещеру. Свет мигнул и пропал, едва они оказались внутри. Факел Артура выпал из ослабевших пальцев, когда он увидел неподвижную фигуру Мерлина – маг просто лежал там, пронзенный мечом насквозь.

В пять шагов он оказался подле Мерлина и упал на колени.

Его руки зависли на телом мага – он боялся, что неосторожным движением может навредить Мерлину еще больше.

– Мерлин… Мерлин… – позвал Артур, пытаясь разбудить его; глаза горели от слез.

– Надо вытащить меч, Артур, – осторожно напомнил Персиваль, протягивая руки к рукояти, но Артур остановил его.

– Нет, я сам.

Артур крепко обхватил пальцами рукоять и одним резким движением вытащил клинок из живота, подавив рвущийся из горла крик, когда острие с мерзким звуком вышло из тела Мерлина.

Медленно, словно по волшебству, рваная рана начала затягиваться, и Мерлин сделал первый вздох. Его грудь поднялась и начала двигаться – и это было самое прекрасное, что когда-либо видел Артур.

Его глаза были закрыты, лицо мертвенно бледно, но он дышал.

Артур осторожно приподнял его голову и положил себе на колени, гладя его по волосам, зачесывая пальцами пряди челки со лба. Его кожа была ледяной на ощупь, но постепенно согревалась.

Артур взглянул на злосчастный меч, что так долго удерживал Мерлина. Дыхание сбилось, когда он признал его.

Тот самый меч, которым Мордред пронзил его грудь.

Маленькая частица любви, что Артур пытался сохранить в сердце к своей супруге, медленно увядала под гнетом всех гнусных преступлений, которые открылись перед ним.

Прежде чем Гаюс был приговорен к сожжению, он был допрошен и рассказал королеве, что король пал от меча, закаленном в дыхании дракона. Он пытался защитить Мерлина, уверяя, что такое оружие обладает уникальными свойствами, и обычная магия не в силах противостоять им, пытался объяснить,  почему Мерлин не смог исцелить Артура и в последней надежде повез его на Остров.

После неудачной попытки сжечь Мерлина Гвиневра решила использовать это оружие, чтобы обезвредить такого могущественного мага как он.

Наверное, она послала своих людей на Камланн, чтобы они нашли меч.

Артур прислонился лбом к его, смиренно прося прощения.

Его рука легла на затылок Мерлина, пальцы проникли под платок, медленно поглаживая, – и именно тогда Артур почувствовал неестественные грубые шероховатости на его коже. Артур немного отвел ладонь и проник пальцами ниже, пока озарение молнией не пронзило его.

Следы на шее Мерлина в точности отражали шрам, оставшийся на шее Артура после истязания кулоном. Но его использовали и не раз, и не два, если судить по отметинам на коже Мерлина.

Когда королева арестовала Мерлина, она знала, что он был магом. Гвиневра не проверяла его на магию; она истязала его в желании наказать.

Артур представил, как кулон вновь и вновь окрашивается золотым, и прижал Мерлина ближе, пытаясь оградить его от боли, хотя не смог защитить его, когда он нуждался в нем больше всего.

Платок съехал, и он заметил, что повязан он слабо, будто кто-то быстро обернул его вокруг шеи после истязания, в тщетной попытке скрыть свои злодеяния.

Артур мог ярко представить, как его жена отдает приказ отправить последнее свидетельство существования Мерлина в подземелья – на веки вечные.

Артур слышал, что за злодеяния вершила Гвиневра, но сейчас он сжимал в своих объятиях неопровержимое доказательство ее садистских наклонностей.

Слышать, как она приговорила Гаюса и многих других людей к сожжению за колдовство, положив начало новой Великой чистке – одно.

Но видеть Мерлина _таким_ – совсем другое.

Последствия ее правления становились реальными и осязаемыми.

Одним из них был Мерлин – человек, которому он доверял более всех, который научил его смеяться и заставлял орать в голос, который прошел с ним пламя и воды, всегда был на его стороне, когда он принимал жизненно важные решения, который сделал из него лучшего короля и лучшего человека по сравнению с тем, что изначально _представлял из себя_ Артур. Действительно, Гвиневра не могла изжить его любовь сильнее, когда выбрала в жертвы своей ненависти Мерлина.

Если бы раньше любой другой человек, истязенный подобным образом, вызвал бы в нем отвращение, то сейчас именно благодаря стараниям Мерлина он научился видеть, чувствовать и думать. Он не мог представить всей величины боли, что вытерпела верная, жертвенная душа его слуги, не изменившая при этом своим принципам.

Воскрешение из мертвых должно было изменить Артура, однако, этого не случилось – до этого самого момента, когда что-то в его душе сорвалось, превратив его в совершенно другого человека.

Того, кто не доверял своим самым доверенным рыцарям; того, кто не любил его возлюбленную королеву.

Но Мерлин и Камелот остались неизменны. Эти твердыни остались его основой, но оказались подвергнуты серьезным испытаниям.

Порывистый всхлип, раздавшийся справа, напомнил, что они были не одни.

Артур взглянул на Персиваля – он плакал, даже не замечая этого, уставившись на Мерлина невидящим взглядом.

– Мы спасли его, – заверил его Артур.

Персиваль несколько раз моргнул, словно возвращаясь в реальность, и вытер дорожки слез.

– Пройдут дни, а потом _годы_ , и если никто более не захочет заточить его обратно, вот _тогда_ можно будет сказать, что мы спасли его, – мрачно заметил Персиваль.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы так и было, – высоким голосом обещал Артур.

– И я тоже, – эхом повторил за ним Персиваль.

– Пошли, мы должны доставить его… – Артур замолк, пытаясь определить, куда лучше будет отнести Мерлина, чтобы не шокировать его при пробуждении. Ни старые комнаты Гаюса, ни королевские покои определенно не подходили, – в мои старые покои. Я осмотрел их вчера – после моей смерти там ничего не трогали.

– Позвольте, – Персиваль присел перед ним, предлагая забрать Мерлина, но Артур лишь крепче прижал его к себе.

– Я сам, – второй раз за ночь сказал он. – Ты и так еле на ногах держишься.

Это было правдой. Благодаря поддержке друзей Персиваль питался лучше, чем остальные заключенные, но понадобится время прежде, чем его былые силы вернуться окончательно.

И было правдой то, что Артур предпочитал нести Мерлина сам. Он еще не был готов его отпустить.

Артур выпрямился, перехватив Мерлина на руках, и посмотрел на красный от крови меч. Не раздумывая, он пинком отправил его в пропасть.

***

Они медленно, но верно продвигались вверх по лестнице. Персиваль снова шел впереди, держа меч наготове – нервы давали знать о себе, и его практически трясло от осознания, что история может повториться вновь. Но все закончилось хорошо: Галахад и Кей перехватили их на полпути и проинформировали, что все в порядке.

Персиваль позволил себе немного расслабиться, но окончательно отпустил себя только, когда они вошли в старые покои Артура.

Артур отправил Кея на поиски Нары, а Галахада – за водой, и опустил Мерлина на кровать. Дагонет взялся за разжигание камина, пока Артур и Персиваль молча стояли, не отрывая взгляда от мерно вздымающейся груди Мерлина.

Нара, кажется, пришла только спустя вечность и принялась за осмотр Мерлина. Рана полностью закрылась, и только серебряный шрам напоминал о ее существовании. На щеки вернулся румянец. Нара заверила их, что Мерлин жив и здоров, но нуждается в полноценном отдыхе.

На выходе она смерила Мерлина острым, полным вины взглядом и обещала вернуться утром.

Кей вернулся в подземелье к их новоявленным заключенным; Галахад решил составить компанию  страже у покоев королевы – на случай непредвиденных неприятностей; Дагонет охранял их, обходя коридор.

А когда все ушли, Артур взял кусок материи, смочил ее в тазу с водой, чтобы вытереть лицо, а затем  шею Мерлина.

Он снял грязный шейный платок и хотел было его выкинуть, но потом подумал, что он мог что-то да значить для Мерлина, так что просто отбросил его в таз, готовый отстирать по мере своих возможностей, но Персиваль опередил его.

– Я займусь им. А вы позаботьтесь о Мерлине.

Артур натянуто кивнул и повернулся к Мерлину, взяв его руку в свою. Провел тряпкой по длине пальцев, методично протер каждый по отдельности, затем окружными движениями очистил ладонь, кончики и костяшки пальцев.

Когда он перешел к другой руке, Персиваль уже развесил мокрый платок над огнем и присел на пол. Он смотрел на огонь, словно потерявшись в мыслях, но его хватка на мече не ослабла, и Артур был уверен, что он бдит их так же тщательно, как и Дагонет.

Артур не стал отвлекать его. Он протер и правую руку, замерев при мысли, насколько уязвимым казался Мерлин без своего шейного платка.

В любом случае, если утром Мерлин захочет надеть его, тот успеет высохнуть. А если с ним будет связано слишком много плохих воспоминаний, они тут же раздобудут для него новый – если надо, десятки новых платков, самых разных цветов.

Артур оторвал часть материи от собственной рубашки, чувствуя себя крайне глупо и излишне сентиментально. Персиваль никак не отреагировал на звук, за что Артур был благодарен.

Артур завязал его на тонкой шее Мерлина. Теперь он смотрелся еще более нелепо, словно носил знак принадлежности своему сюзерену.

Не в силах сдержать себя, Артур нежно провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Мерлина, но тут же дернулся, смутившись.

Мерлин крепко спал, но воспоминание так и дразнило Артура, напоминая, что он в силах еще что-то сделать для своего друга. Артур переместился в изножье кровати и снял ботинок с левой ноги Мерлина. Он помнил, что Мерлин делал так для него в те пропитанные лихорадкой дни, когда они пытались добраться до Острова. Он помнил, что чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, чувствовал беспокойство ухаживающего за ним Мерлина. И это более всего заставляло его осознать, что лежащий перед ним маг ничем не отличался от его слуги.

Едва Артур взялся за правый ботинок, Мерлин дернулся и едва слышно всхлипнул.

Артур тут же рванул к изголовью и наклонился вперед, для опоры встав коленом на край кровати.

– Мерлин? Ты в безопасности. Ты со мной.

Мерлин открыл глаза и прошептал:

– Артур, – словно это имя все объясняло.

– Я здесь. Я здесь, – повторял Артур, изнывая от желания коснуться его, но не зная, как он отреагирует на его прикосновение.

Мерлин внезапно побледнел, когда воспоминания потревожили его разум.

– Я подвел тебя. Я подвел Гаюса, – произнес он сквозь стиснутые губы; его голос был хриплым и низким.

– Нет! Нет, послушай меня, ты _никого_ не подвел, – эмоционально возразил Артур.

– Но подвел ведь, – настаивал на своем Мерлин; растерянность искривила черты его лица. – Не огонь убил Гаюса, а я. Я слышал, как он кричал – его голос звенел от боли. Я же не мог сосредоточиться, плохо соображал, а мои заклинания освобождения просто не работали. Я не мог вынести его мучения; я остановил его сердце.

Артур почувствовал себя опустошенным. Инстинктивно он протянул руку и дрожащей рукой погладил Мерлина по голове.

– Не вини себя. Ты проявил милосердие. Ты не убивал его, но облегчил его страдания.

Мерлин посмотрел на него расширенными глазами, словно желая поверить в это, но не зная, должен ли.

– А ты? – наконец прошептал он. – Я подвел тебя.

– Нет, ты меня спас. Ты ведь _всегда_ спасал меня, нравилось мне это или нет. Мне с тобой очень повезло. И… смерть хорошо вправляет мозги, – спокойно возразил Артур.

Мерлин едва заметно улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и снова провалился в сон.

Артур заметил взгляд Персиваля – рыцарь все еще сидел перед камином, но слышал каждое произнесенное слово. Дорожки слез были прямым тому подтверждением.

Артур не знал, что он должен делать и делать правильно, но поклялся, что найдет ответ. Он снял сапоги и прилег на кровать, желая побыть рядом с Мерлином.

Видимо Мерлин почувствовал его присутствие даже во сне, так как немедленно развернулся и прижался ближе, расположившись на его плече.

После недолгого колебания Артур обнял его. Он не знал, что это было, правильно ли это было. Он всегда доверял Мерлину, безмерно любил его, но никогда не думал, насколько глубока может быть эта связь.

Некие острые проблески этого чувства давали о себе знать, когда Мерлин был в опасности или страдал от боли, но он всегда выздоравливал, после чего Артур непременно выкидывал из головы все свои сентиментальные чувства.

Но сейчас он этого не сделает. Он не хотел забыть их.

Артур прижал его к себе; он ждал рассвета.

***

Видимо, он все-таки задремал – когда Артур открыл глаза, Персиваль стоял над ним; он сообщил, что их заключенные пришли в себя. За окном все еще было темно – значит, проспал он недолго.

Артур осторожно высвободился из объятий Мерлина и встал, протирая глаза.

Меньше всего он хотел покидать его именно сейчас. Сказать по правде, он вообще не хотел покидать Мерлина, на случай, если понадобится его помощь, но ситуация требовала его немедленного вмешательства. Но он будет уверен, что когда Мерлин проснется, то будет в полной безопасности.

Артур обулся и привел себя в надлежащий вид. Персиваль будет охранять Мерлина. Если говорить о безопасности мага, Персивалю он доверял больше всех.

***

Артур обошел наполненные воинами камеры. Он был более чем уверен, что хватит пары ночей, чтобы стражники кардинально пересмотрели свои взгляды на своего правителя.

Гораздо проще обстояли дела с сэром Бедивером и сэром Луканом. Артур знал обоих с детства. Они были старыми вояками с возом бахвальства за спиной, но будучи последователями, а не лидерами, без своей королевы ничего особенного собой не представляли.

Артур в принципе мог заставить их повиноваться его приказам, было бы желание, но с другой стороны он не хотел видеть их среди рыцарей Круглого стола. Так что он отослал их в свои поместья, чтобы они могли поддерживать свой авторитет как помещики. По крайней мере, в течение тех немногих лет, пока их жадные до власти наследники не загребут все в свои руки.

Леона он оставил напоследок.

Артур зашел в камеру один, чтобы они смогли поговорить без свидетелей – возможно, в последний раз. Его сердце разрывалось от боли.

Артур долгое время просто стоял, разглядывая человека, который был его вторым командующим; человека, который был его старым другом.

Леон сидел, смотря в пол; Артур знал, что в отличие от Бедивера и Лукана, он сожалел о том, что сделал… а о том, что _не сделал_ за прошедшие пять лет, сожалел вдвойне.

Но одного сожаления было недостаточно, чтобы вылезти из петли.

– Я всегда ценил твою верность выше остальных, – начал Артур. – Я видел, как ты следовал за моим отцом; видел, как ты следовал за мной; и теперь вижу, как ты следуешь за Гвиневрой после моей кончины. Но боюсь, я больше не нуждаюсь в слепой преданности, которая вершит страшные злодейства, прикрываясь чужим именем. Если говорить прямо, я не в силах больше видеть твое лицо. С первыми лучами солнца ты покинешь Камелот – раз и навсегда.

Артур знал, что для такого преданного человека как Леон, изгнание будет гораздо страшнее казни, и поэтому не был удивлен, когда рыцарь пал перед ним на колени. Но в то же время он был удивлен его просьбой.

– Позвольте, королева покинет замок со мной, сир. Даю слово, она больше не побеспокоит вас, – попросил Леон с несвойственным для него волнением.

Артур скрестил руки на груди, обдумывая его прошение.

– Если я позволю ей уйти, она соберет союзников – новых и старых – и вернется, чтобы оспорить мое право на трон, – медленно сказал Артур и, произнеся эти слова вслух, сам поверил в такой расклад.

– Они никогда не предаст вас! Она вас _любит_! – возразил Леон, хотя было видно, что не хотел в этом признаваться.

– Любила, только убедившись, что я не заражен магией, – честно ответил Артур, рассеяно поглаживая перевязь на шее. – Нет, ты пойдешь один. Мои рыцари проводят тебя до ворот, чтобы убедиться в исполнении моего приказа. Я позабочусь о Гвиневре.

– Что вы сделаете с ней? – с отчаянием в голосе спросил Леон.

– А тебя это не касается, – заявил Артур и отдал знак. Галахад и Кей должны были сопроводить изгнанника до ворот.

Когда Артур вышел из камеры, он услышал плач старого друга – но не за себя. Он оплакивал свою королеву.

***

Правда была в том, что Артур не знал, что ответить на вопрос Леона.

Он шел в королевские покои окольными путями – чтобы было больше времени на раздумья.

До освобождения Мерлина он думал, что просто заточит ее в покоях, чтобы со временем она осознала свое безумие.

Но сейчас, когда Артур вынес Мерлина из подземелья, он понял, что Мерлин не сможет остаться в Камелоте, когда женщина, отдавшая приказ о его сожжении, заточившая его в подземелья и вонзившая меч в его грудь, тоже будет пребывать в замке.

Может быть, стоит попросить Персиваля отвезти Мерлина в Эалдор, где он бы лечился под присмотром любящей матери – подальше от плохих воспоминаний. В это время Артур попытается спасти свою супругу из лап безумства и отменит все законы, которые она подписала в его отсутствие. И может быть, в далеком будущем Мерлин сможет безбоязненно вернуться в замок.

Но едва идея появилась, как Артур тут же избавился от нее.

Это будет _несправедливо_ , если человек, который больше всех пожертвовал во имя Камелота и оказался преданным короной, будет отослан из замка. Кроме того, Артур в своих эгоистичных мыслях не предполагал, что сможет легко расстаться с Мерлином.

С другой стороны он мог бы отослать Гвиневру в какое-нибудь далекое убежище, с верным союзником для присмотра, при этом оставив Мерлина подле себя. Но затем вспомнил свои же слова. Он не сомневался, что глубоко в сердце она обвинит магию в его предательстве и вернется с армией. А война сейчас им нужна была меньше всего.

Артур вздохнул и подошел к окну в алькове. Было все еще темно, но он безошибочно выделил эскорт, сопровождающий Леона к воротам.

Он попытался представить Мерлина или Гвиневру, идущих за ним, но не смог.

Для двух людей, которыми Артур дорожил больше всего, он стал катализатором непримиримой вражды.

Мерлин замкнется в себе, когда Гвиневра вернется. Мерлин был травмирован, поглощен виной, что было абсолютно беспочвенно, но несмотря на это, Гвиневра воспылала праведным рвением и набросилась на него, чтобы удовлетворить свою ненависть, что поглотила ее после смерти мужа.

Она проявила жестокость именно, когда Мерлин был сломлен.

Где-то глубоко в душе Артур понял, что сможет спасти лишь одного из двух. Попытается спасти обоих – обоих и потеряет.

Та женщина, Фрея, предупреждала его об этом. О разбитом сердце.

Война в его сердце требовала ясного выбора: окончательной победы или поражения. Третьего не дано.

Он обещал Леону, что позаботиться о женщине, которую они оба любили, и он выполнит данное обещание. От всего сердца.

С этой мыслью Артур остановился около королевской кухни, а после зашел в комнаты Нары, проверить ее запасы – в последний раз.

***

Первые лучи солнца едва осветили горизонт, когда Артур вошел в спальню своей супруги. Он поставил поднос с едой на столик рядом с кроватью и сел подле нее, держа в руке кубок с соком.

Гвиневра медленно открыла глаза.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал ее Артур. – Я принес тебе завтрак, в благодарность за твой вчерашний визит.

Артур знал, что должен поцеловать ее на прощание, но не мог заставить себя двинуться с места.

Она вяло улыбнулась и зевнула.

– Доброе. В голове стоит туман и так пить хочется…

– Держи, – Артур подал ей кубок, и он с благодарностью отпила из него.

– Гораздо лучше, – сказала она, облокотившись о подушки. Она посмотрела на платье, в котором была на празднике прошлой ночью. – А почему я… – она замолчала и окинула взглядом Артура, который тоже не сменил одежды.

Артур заметил, как жестокое осознание исказило ее черты.

Гвиневра посмотрела на кубок в своей руке и с первым сбитым ударом сердца швырнула его в супруга.

Отравленный сок растекся по его тунике, а она обвиняюще смотрела на него расширенными глазами.

– Мне жаль, Гвиневра, – просто сказал Артур. Действительно жаль, но безумие прочными корнями въелось в ее сознание. Он не мог спасти ее, как не мог спасти ни отца, ни сестру.

Он _мог_ спасти Мерлина, свой народ и Камелот.

Ее дыхание стало прерывистым, но все же ей удалось выговорить:

– Ненавижу, когда ты меня так зовешь. До тебя я была просто Гвен.

Она съежилась на постели, отвернувшись от него, а Артур сидел и просто смотрел в окно, наблюдая за рассветом.

Артур постарался напомнить себе, что женщина, на которой он был женат, погибла вместе с ним в тот далекий день пять лет назад. Женщина, которая хотела устранить своего супруга, испачкав руки еще одной невинной кровью. Но неважно, как он пытался оправдать свой выбор; мира не будет, если он не объединит своих людей.

В этот же день подданным королевства объявили о смерти королевы Гвиневры… _Гвен_ , которая приняла смерть во сне. Нара подтвердила, что во всем виновата внезапная болезнь, поразившая Камелот незадолго до возвращения короля.

Артур сообщил рыцарям об исчезновении сэра Леона – что поглощенный горем рыцарь решил оставить на время службу после неожиданной смерти своей королевы. Сэр Бедивер и сэр Лукан были отправлены в свои поместья по желанию их семей.

Некоторые особо внимательные подданные все же сопоставили время возвращения короля, смерти королевы и нашли ряд отклонений от официальной истории, но Артур надеялся, что общее настроение, царившее в народе, после освобождения от гнета королевы, удержит их от нежелательных вопросов.

Камелот похоронит как тело своей королевы, так и воспоминания о ней; наступит новая эра, без страха и сомнений.

В тот день, когда рядом с королем появится Мерлин, новая загадка вызовет еще больше слухов, но самое главное – они будут противостоять им вместе.

Артур каким-то образом знал, что правление королевы не покоробило равновесие; весы просто временно застыли. Едва запрет на магию будет снят, равновесие восстановится, а Мерлин не только будет освобожден – он будет _жить_.

Наступил новый день. День исцеления.

***

Артур и Мерлин лежали на влажной от росы траве, наблюдая за облаками. Солнце сияло, и Артур с наслаждением грелся в его лучах.

Галахад скрылся в лесу какое-то время назад, подтрунивая над Персивалем, пока старший рыцарь не пустился в погоню. Артур все еще слышал отголоски их хохота, когда рыцари продирались сквозь лесную чащу.

Артур думал, что Галахад очень подходит Персивалю. Персиваль вернулся в круг его ближайших рыцарей сразу после того, как поправился, но долгое время замыкался в себе, пока Галахад не вытащил его из своей раковины.

Персивалю потребуется много времени, чтобы прекратить наблюдать за Мерлином, как в свое время Мерлин наблюдал за Артуром – со смесью вины и отчаянной благодарности, и Артур надеялся, что придет день, когда они смогут расстаться с прошлым и сосредоточиться на настоящем и будущем. Все они – включая Артура.

Пока и такое утро, проведенное вдали от замка, было большим прогрессом.

И Мерлин, и Персиваль предпочитали проводить время на воздухе после того, как так долго были заперты в подземельях, поэтому небольшая поляна недалеко от замка была просто идеальным местом для отдыха.

Пока Артур что-то говорил шепотом Мерлину на ухо, облака меняли свою форму, подстраиваясь под его описания.

На западе огромный дракон защищал туманную копию Камелота от тролля с очень знакомыми рогами и бородавками. На востоке гоблин стерег золото в центре лабиринта, сквозь который пытался прорваться единорог. В конце концов, у единорога выросли крылья: он перелетел через лабиринт и угрожающе наклонил голову. При виде его массивного рога гоблин схватил столько золота, сколько смог унести, и бросился наутек.

Облачные картины растаяли, сметенные ветром, – все, кроме рога единорога, который превратился в меч. Его меч. Экскалибур.

Последнее произошло без всяких побуждений со стороны Артура. Воображение Мерлина разыгралось, и Экскалибур размножился, пока на небе не образовалась сложная фигура из мечей, которая вскоре стала напоминать корону. Какое-то время она висела в воздухе, а потом сложилась внутрь себя, и сквозь нее проступили очертания Круглого Стола.

Действо было весьма впечатляющим, но Артур никогда не уставал удивляться магии Мерлина. Его редкие демонстрации силы завораживали, как молния, которую он когда-то призвал с небес, чтобы уничтожить армию Морганы.

Впрочем, в данный момент Артура куда больше интересовало лицо Мерлина, обращенное к небу и омытое солнечным светом, и его глаза, в которых горело чистое золото, пока маг командовал парадом облаков и придумывал все новые и новые формы, в которые он мог заставить их сложиться.

Вид расслабленного Мерлина был самой лучшей наградой для Артура с момента его возвращения. Эти редкие открытость и искренность береглись для вот таких рассветов, встреченных за пределами замка, и ночей, проведенных в тишине королевских покоев. В такие моменты напряжение покидало Мерлина, и улыбка была не только у него на лице, но и в его глазах.

Днем он чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с любым человеком, кроме Артура и Персиваля. По крайней мере, теперь, когда они шли по длинным коридорам Камелота, его лицо больше не кривилось в болезненной гримасе, а взгляд утратил былое выражение затравленности и страха.

Чувствуя изучающий взгляд Артура, Мерлин повернулся к нему, но сразу отвел глаза, увидев выражение лица короля. Артур слишком хорошо знал, что написано у него на лице… чистые, неприкрытые забота и беспокойство за Мерлина.

Его преданность не была секретом ни для кого, кроме разве что самого Мерлина. Пару раз Артур слышал, как слуги практически щебечут о том, как король был привязан к магу, тянулся к нему, словно роза – к солнцу. Более того, ему пришлось притворяться глухим, когда его рыцари всерьез сравнили их с Мерлином с фениксами, восставшими из пепла и обретшими свою любовь (после сравнения последовали дружеские хлопки по плечам).

Артур предполагал, что он просто должен радоваться тому, что его люди так легко приняли чудесное возвращение Мерлина и не стали задавать вопросов относительно его отношений с Артуром.

Было бы неплохо, если бы сам Мерлин поступил также.

Артур поднес руку ко рту и, потянув зубами за край перчатки, стащил ее, а потом протянул руку к Мерлину ладонью вверх. После секундного колебания Мерлин накрыл руку Артура своей, переплетя их пальцы.

Артур чуть сжал его руку в своей и улыбнулся, когда почувствовал ответное пожатие. Они проводили вместе дни и ночи напролет, и все же до сих пор сражались, чтобы преодолеть последние дюймы расстояния, разделяющего их, чтобы коснуться друг друга.

По крайней мере, когда бодрствовали.

Ночью все становилось легче – даже слишком легко. Постепенно они стали спать рядом, но во сне они неизбежно передвигались ближе к середине постели и друг к другу. Каждое утро они просыпались в объятиях друг друга и, придя в себя, неловко отодвигались к краю постели, пряча взгляд.

Артур уже порядком устал отстраняться когда все, чего ему хотелось – это прижаться крепче. Размышляя об этом, он перевернулся на бок таким образом, что теперь он нависал над Мерлином. Он переводил взгляд с широко распахнутых глаз на мягкие губы и искал какой-либо признак того, что его пристальное внимание не приветствуется.

Но Мерлин просто облизнул губы, вздрогнув под ним, и тогда Артур, мягко погладив большим пальцем запястье Мерлина, начал медленно наклоняться ниже.

К сожалению, его грубо прервали, потому что Персиваль и Галахад выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы вывалиться из леса на поляну.

Артур и Мерлин приняли сидячее положение так быстро, что закружилась голова. Мерлин попытался незаметно убрать свою ладонь, но Артур отказался разжимать пальцы.

Вместо этого его осенила новая навязчивая идея, и он приложил все усилия, чтобы рыцари увидели их переплетенные пальцы, с вызовом ожидая язвительных комментариев. Кончики ушей Мерлина зарозовели – Галахад целенаправленно смотрел им в глаза, отказываясь замечать сплетенные руки, в то время как Персиваль даже не пытался спрятать многозначительную улыбку.

Артур не выпускал руку Мерлина даже, когда они доставали захваченную из замка еду.

Вскоре Мерлин забыл о своей застенчивости и начал недовольно коситься на Артура, из-за которого был вынужден есть одной рукой. Артур только ухмыльнулся, набрав полный рот хлеба с сыром, и стал покачивать их руки из стороны в сторону.

Впрочем, когда сверху раздался звук чьих-то трепещущих крыльев и Мерлин запрокинул голову, улыбаясь редкой искренней улыбкой, Артуру пришлось его отпустить, чтобы маг смог встать и поприветствовать их нового гостя.

Когда они пришли сюда в первый раз, с неба к ним спустился белый дракон – дракон Морганы. Артур немедленно обнажил меч, заняв оборонительную позицию перед Мерлином, когда маг заговорил.

– Аитуза, – в его голосе звучало столько вины, тоски и надежды, что Артур не посмел остановить Мерлина, когда тот подошел к зверю и протянул руку.

В глазах мага вспыхнуло золото, и он заговорил на чужом языке. Когда его рука, наконец, опустилась, Артур заметил, что изможденный дракон стал выглядеть куда более здоровым и сильным, а его размах крыльев заметно увеличился. Мерлин тоже выглядел так, словно подпитался энергией после этого безмолвного обмена.

В ту ночь кошмары, мучившие Мерлина, заставлявшие его дрожать и забиваться в угол комнаты, навсегда прекратились. Поэтому у Артура не получалось особо возражать против визитов дракона, которые вскоре стали регулярными.

Эта рутина каким-то образом положительно влияла на Мерлина. Маг гладил Аитузу, залечивал мелкие царапины и ушибы, а Аитуза, в свою очередь, помогала ему обрести покой и надежду.

Аитуза коснулась земли и тут же устремилась прямиком к корзине с едой. Когда дракончик, увидев куски вяленой оленины, испустил жалобный, просящий вой, Персиваль засмеялся так, что чуть не подавился.

– Вот плутишка, – смеясь, заметил Мерлин, потянувшись, чтобы выдать дракону его полдник.

Артур незаметно стащил кусок жареной свинины, чтобы, в свою очередь, поделиться им с Аитузой. В конце концов, откровенный подхалимаж еще никому не вредил… Или Аитуза подобреет, или Артур будет кормить ее жареной свининой до конца жизни – третьего не дано.

Наблюдая за непринужденным разговором Персиваля и Мерлина, Артур почувствовал, словно с его плеч спал тяжелый груз. До его смерти подобное времяпрепровождение было вполне обычным – они могли пойти выпить в таверну, или завернуть в местный игорный дом. Тогда он и понятия не имел, что очень скоро их встречи прекратятся на очень долгое время.

Когда они наелись, Галахад задал вопрос, который он задавал постоянно с тех пор, как увидел дракона.

– Думаю, она сегодня не в настроении покатать рыцаря, да?

В этот раз Мерлин, казалось, всерьез обдумал вопрос, прежде чем отвечать отказом.

– Я спрошу, – сказал Мерлин и действительно спросил, разговаривая голосом Повелителя Драконов, от которого у Артура перехватывало дыхание.

Аитуза уставилась на Мерлина – Артур ожидал, что бессловесный дракон кивнет или покачает головой, но Аитуза всех их удивила, открыв рот и заговорив – впервые за все время их знакомства.

Артуру удалось понять только одно слово из всего, что она сказала.

– Мерлин.

У Мерлина на глаза навернулись слезы, и дракон, почувствовал его радость, восторженно повторил имя своего повелителя несколько раз.

Мерлин рассмеялся сквозь слезы и вытер глаза, прежде чем кивнуть и повернуться к Галахаду.

– Она говорит, что стала достаточно сильна, чтобы поднять вас обоих, – произнес Мерлин, мельком взглянув в сторону Персиваля.

На лице Персиваля расцвела широкая улыбка, и вскоре оба рыцаря, оседлав дракона, взмыли в небо, издавая восторженные вопли. Мерлин и Артур стояли плечом к плечу, наблюдая за их полетом.

– Может быть, завтра это будем мы, – сказал Артур, легонько толкнув Мерлина локтем.

Мерлин с сомнением покосился на Артура.

– Нет, тебе там не место. Тебе лучше стоять здесь, на земле, сжимая в руке меч, перед своим замком.

Его лицо приобрело игривое выражение, и он поклонился Артуру.

– Приветствую тебя, король Артур, – сказал Мерлин, и по мановению его руки все деревья, окружавшие поляну, тоже склонились перед Артуром; их кроны коснулись земли всего в паре метров от кончиков сапог короля. Когда они начали подниматься обратно, Мерлин заставил некоторые деревья качнуться, и Артура омыло волной зелени – листья легли на его голову, сплетаясь в тонкую корону.

Артур наслаждался откровенным восторгом, которым сияло лицо Мерлина. Он шагнул к нему, не в силах сдержаться, и посмотрел магу в глаза.

– Теперь ты.

Брови Мерлина сошлись на переносице в гримасе недоумения.

Артур показал на свою волшебную драгоценность, прежде чем пригладить волосы Мерлина, словно готовя место для второй короны.

– Время пришло, – сказал Артур, повторяя слова, что призвали его обратно в мир живых. – Я хочу, чтобы ты стал придворным магом, Мерлин. Чтобы ты был рядом со мной, как равный, как партнер.

В последнее время Мерлин снова стал своего рода слугой Артура. Знакомая рутина успокаивала его, поэтому Артур не стал ему мешать. До сегодняшнего дня.

– Ты говорил мне о судьбе, которой мы в свое время не смогли последовать. Думаю, пришло время встретить ее, тебе не кажется?

Мерлин внимательно изучал свои ноги.

– Ты уже все сделал, магия теперь законна, мой лорд.

– Может быть, магия теперь и свободна, и все же до ее возрождения еще далеко, – сказал Артур. – Ты видел, что люди все еще боятся раскрывать свои способности, думая, что это какой-то хитрый обман. Твоим людям нужно видеть, что Эмрис занял свое место при дворе. Только тогда они поверят, что магия для Камелота – это не просто оружие, а ближайший друг и союзник.

– Я не знаю, получится ли у меня, мой лорд, - низким голосом признался Мерлин.

– Раз Аитуза теперь может разговаривать, а Персиваль – смеяться, я уверен, что ты справишься с таким мелким заданием, как организация магической революции, – сказал Артур, усмехнувшись краешком рта, прежде чем тихо добавить: - И предупреждаю: назовешь меня «мой лорд» еще хоть раз, и я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю.

– Неужели? Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы выходили из себя из-за меня… мой лорд, - поддразнил Мерлин, послав ему насмешливый взгляд.

Артур выразительно посмотрел на непокрытую голову Мерлина и коротко сказал:

– Я жду.

Когда вторая лиственная корона наконец заняла свое положенное место, Артур мягко взял лицо Мерлина в свои ладони, но тот, опередив его, первый прижался губами к губам Артура. Они обменивались долгими, глубокими поцелуями, и Артур притягивал Мерлина все ближе и ближе, пока не почувствовал, как сердце мага бьется рядом с его собственным.

Когда они, наконец, неохотно отстранились друг от друга, Артур заворожено смотрел на зацелованные губы Мерлина, поглаживая их большим пальцем.

– Кажется, мне нравится, когда ты выходишь из себя, –  ехидно объявил Мерлин, попытавшись прикусить чужой палец, задержавшийся на уголке его рта.

Порыв ветра опрокинул их на землю – мимо них низко над землей пронесся дракон, взмыв обратно в небо. Артур предпочел проигнорировать громкие одобрительные вопли, извещающие о восторге их аудитории.

Артур запрокинул голову и увидел, как дракон скрылся за облаком, все еще похожим на Круглый Стол. Кусочек облака распался, вновь образовав сложный узор из мечей.

Вид Экскалибура заставил Артура вспомнить об обещании, которое он долгое время откладывал на потом. Он повернулся к Мерлину.

– Я забыл сказать тебе… Фрея передавала привет.

Мерлин мягко улыбнулся в ответ, и Артур с облегчением выдохнул, словно сбросил с себя последний, самый тяжкий груз, который долгое время пригибал его к земле.

Мерлин потянул краешек шейного платка – одного из многих, что специально для него приобрел Артур – пока тот не развязался. Платок был ярко-зеленого цвета, из какого-то невероятно мягкого материала. Мерлин надел его на Артура, завязал и оглядел его с таким довольным видом, что у Артура перехватило дыхание.

– Я что, твой фаворит? – спросил Артур, изогнув бровь.

Мерлин ответил, не отводя взгляда:

– Конечно. Всегда.

Высоко в небе над ними лениво кружил белый дракон.


End file.
